Of Kisses and Cookies
by JazkaStar
Summary: Just a moment shared between Krad and Risa...involving kisses and cookies.


Disclaimer: DN Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

Setting: AU

Pairings: KradXRisa

_Just a moment shared between Krad and Risa, involving kisses and cookies. _

A/N: It's sort of connected to another longer story I'm currently writing. I'm hoping to get that up sometime soon too.

Anyways, please R &R.

JazkaStar

1. Of Kisses and Cookies

Risa laughed, throwing her arms around Krad's neck as he leaned in and kissed her. Riku looked at them both and rolled her eyes.

"Get a room, you two!" she exclaimed. Risa pulled back and looked at her sister.

"Oh, come on…you can't say that you and Niwa-kun haven't done something like that in front of me,"

"Stuff like that doesn't seem to bother you though,"

"And it does you?"

Riku sighed.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"I'll leave you two be," she said before rising from the couch and leaving the room.

Krad looked at Risa.

"Your sister's a lovely person. I'm surprised she doesn't hate me either." Risa responded by hitting him across the forearm.

"I thought I told you not to say stuff like that!" she scolded him.

"Just habit. I still believe it though,"

Risa sighed.

"See that bag?" she asked, pointing at a plastic bag beside her.

"Yeah,"

"I bought some choc-chip cookies when I went shopping with Riku. But you're not getting any of them unless you stop saying stuff like that,"

"That's not fair," he groaned.

"Hmm…I guess I'll just have to eat these cookies myself," she said, reaching into the bag and opening the packet. She pulled out one of the cookies and started eating it.

"They're very good," she remarked, after eating at least three of them.

"Can I have one?" asked Krad.

"Not unless you take back what you said before,"

"But it's true,"

"Then no cookies for you,"

"I think I know a way to get a cookie," he remarked, a sly grin on his face.

"How?" she asked.

"Like this," he replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," she whispered, closing her eyes and returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and at the same time, he reached behind her and pocketed a few cookies. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other. Krad grinned, then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He pulled the small handful of cookies out of this pocket and showed them to Risa.

"You sneak!" she exclaimed, trying to snatch the stolen cookies away from him, but he moved them out of her reach. "Give me back my cookies!"

"Actually," he remarked, "I think I might eat them." He put all the cookies back in his pocket, except one, and took a bite out of it.

"Krad Minakara! You owe me a cookie!" exclaimed Risa.

"Nah-ah," he replied. He shook his head, his blonde hair flying all over the place. Risa looked at him, and sort of laughed.

"What is it?"

"It's just that…your hair goes all funny when you do that. It just kind of goes everywhere,"

"That's why I usually keep it tied back," he said.

"It looks good too," she said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," she replied, "but you still owe me a cookie."

"How about I give you something in exchange?" he asked.

"I guess that'd depend on what it was," she replied.

"How about this?" he asked, before leaning in and kissing her once again.

"Maybe," she whispered. He pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and returning the kiss. He ran his tongue across her lips before letting it slide into her mouth. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss, one arm around her waist, his other hand around the back of her neck, his fingers entwined through her hair, as she ran her fingers through his. Several minutes later, he pulled away from her.

"Now can I keep the cookies?" he asked. Risa smiled.

"How can I say no after that?"

He smiled.

"So…can I have some more cookies?" Risa nodded, but added with a wink,

"You'll have to pay up though."

Krad looked at Risa for a moment, a sly grin on his face.

"I think…the cookies can wait," he said, standing up. Risa looked up at him, and he winked at her. Then, without warning, he reached down and pulled her to her feet. She felt one arm snake around her waist, as he pulled her closer, leaning down and kissing her. After he pulled away, he stepped aside.

"I guess I should give you another cookie," she said.

"I told you they could wait," he reminded her, "I'm going to pay for all the cookies that I'm planning on eating in advance. With those words, he reached down and placed one arm around the back of her legs, and picked her up.

"Krad-san…" she began, but he silenced her with yet another kiss.

"Mm…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and kissing him back. After pulling away once again, he proceeded to carry her upstairs to her room.

"Krad-san…are we…?" she asked, as he made his away across her bedroom floor to her bed.

"Only if you want," he replied. Risa nodded.

"But it's because I love you," she told him.

"What about the cookies?"

Risa paused for a moment.

"Tell you what, Krad-san – I'll give you cookies in exchange for kisses."

"That sounds good…so how many cookies can I have now?"

"That depends…I think I owe you two already,"

"I _did_ take a handful originally," he reminded her.

"But after that first kiss…not the one where you stole them…I think, you deserved them,"

"Then," he said, "here's to many more cookies."

"And kisses for cookies," she added.

Krad and Risa both smiled, before leaning in and kissing each other. As he pushed her down onto the bed, she knew she was going to lose track of the number of cookies.

'_Maybe I'll just buy him a packet of cookies instead,_' she thought, '_but still…it's more fun this way._'

Fine

A/N: Please R & R. If you're nice enough, Risa and Krad might share some of their cookies.

Krad: Our cookies!

Risa: MY cookies! I'm sharing them with you!

Me: Or maybe not…

JazkaStar


End file.
